Photograph
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: Nunca me había lastimado, solo me lastimaba la idea de no poder darle suficiente amor durante nuestros momentos juntos. Me lastimaba contener ese sentimiento, callarlo. Esme jamás me lastimó, ni me lastimaría, pero si alguna vez pasaba algo sabía bien que vendrían cosas mucho peores. Como las hubo antes, las habrá después... Songfic de Photograph, de Ed Sheeran.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la canción es de Ed Sheeran (lo mencioné en el fic, pero lo aclaro aquí aun así).

_Este fic participa del Reto "Historias entre notas musicales" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

><p><strong>Photograph.<strong>

_"Amar puede doler a veces... pero es la única cosa que sé."_

Me recosté sobre el escritorio, pensando en la última canción que oí, en como parecía leer mis pensamientos.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté aislarme, ignorar los sonidos del hospital. Me perdí en algún lugar junto a esa canción, en algún lugar muy lejos de allí.

Y ahí estaba, hermosa aún ante la poca luz que había. Un brillo plateado proveniente de la luna y otro amarillo, artificial, iluminando esa oscura calle que se me hacía conocida. Muy conocida.

Sonrió al verme y me tendió la mano, me dejé guiar por ella en la oscura calle. Una vez debajo de la lampara, nos besamos. Mis labios acariciaron los suyos con fervor mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello.

Nos separamos levemente, pero mis manos siguieron en su cintura y las suyas en mi cuello.

-No te vallas.-Me susurró. Sus ojos, verdes casi castaños, me tenían atrapado. No podría irme ni aunque quisiera, y no quería.

-No me iré.-Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, se sentía tan cálida a mi tacto. Solo entonces noté que ambos eramos humanos en este sueño.-Nunca volveré a dejarte sola.

Sonrió, y desafortunadamente, el sueño terminó.

-¡Doctor Cullen!

Me levanté sobresaltado. No era lo normal que me fuera tanto en mis pensamientos. Que soñara tanto así, tan _real_.

Los vampiros no duermen, pero de pronto sentí como si hubiera estado dormido.

-¿Enfermera Grace?

-¿Estaba dormido?-Preguntó con cierta vergüenza en su voz.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Su turno acabó, es libre de irse.-Me comunicó, en susurros, como si de verdad recién me levantara y los sonidos fuertes pudieran aturdirme.

Asentí y me levanté de un salto. Ordené un poco los papeles del escritorio y tomé mi chaqueta del perchero a la vez que me quitaba la bata de trabajo. Pasé junto al estéreo y me fijé en el nombre de la canción.

_Photograph _de Ed Sheeran.

Sonreí y corrí hacia el escritorio una vez más. Abrí el tercer cajón y tomé una caja azul algo rectangular entre mis manos. Observé una vez más el contenido y sonreí aún más. La enfermera me miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa maternal.

-Adios, Grace.-La saludé, utilizando algo de acento británico mientras me inclinaba. Frunció el ceño por la confusión, sabía que no por nada podía estar de tan buen humor.-Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

-Igual, Doctor Cullen.

Guardé la caja en mi bolsillo derecho.

-Carlisle.

-Carlisle.-Repitió, sonriéndome por última vez.

Salí del hospital con rapidez y busqué mi auto con la mirada. Una vez adentro, miré la hora en mi celular.

_5:57 am._

Estuve a punto de encender el auto y mi celular comenzó a sonar. Una tonada conocida, dulce, me indicó de inmediato quien era. Me reí.

-Hola.-Susurré.

-Hola.-Respondió ella, en el mismo tono. Se rió levemente.-¿Estas ocupado?

Negué con la cabeza, como si ella pudiera verme.

-No, voy camino a casa.-Respondí, poniendo en marcha el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento.

Suspiró con cierto alivio.

-Bien.-Algo en su tono de voz me inquietaba un poco.-Los chicos están de caza.

-¿Todos ellos?-Pregunté extrañado. Sabían de este día, que no debían dejar a Esme sola, pero si me llamaba, seguro lo estaba.

Su forma de susurrar me decía que se sentía sola. Y casi pude verla en el sofá, abrazada a uno de los cojines, sosteniendo el celular cerca de su oreja. La televisión encendida en _Mtv_, porque Alice suele mirar el especial de vídeos a las 7 (o 8, la verdad es que no se). Esme no miraría la tele, pero la dejaría prendida aun así, porque detesta la ausencia de sonidos si esta sola. Le recuerda la silenciosa espera por Charles cada noche, antes de ser golpeada y maltratada.

Me tensé ante ese horrible pensamiento.

-Si.-Susurró, calmándome levemente.-Te extraño.

-Voy camino a casa.-Repetí.-Yo también te extraño.

Seguimos hablando de cosas tontas hasta que Alice llegó, entonces Esme colgó y yo me adentré en el camino de tierra que me llevaría a casa.

Estacioné el auto en el garaje y pude verla en el umbral de la puerta, esperándome. Fui hacia ella y la abracé fuerte. La tomé por la cintura y la apoyé sobre mis pies antes de besarla.

-Te ves hermosa.-Susurré una vez separados, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.-No lograré acostumbrarme nunca a tu belleza, Esme.-Acaricié su mejilla.-Quizás eso sea lo mejor.

-Cuando te acostumbres te aburrirás de mi.-Murmuró, abrazándose a mi pecho.

Me reí.

-Jamás podrías aburrirme.-Acaricié su nariz con la mía.-No puedo ni pensar en que si podría hacerlo y ya haces algo que capte mi atención de nuevo.-Sonreí.-Me tienes _hechizado_... para siempre.

Besé sus labios en un beso corto.

-Vamos.-Tomé su mano y la atraje hacia fuera de la casa.

No dijo nada mientras corrimos por el bosque hacia ningún lugar en concreto mientras el sol nos regalaba sus primeros rayos, iluminando nuestras pieles, haciéndonos brillar.

Al principio quise seguir al sol y que él nos llevara a aquel lugar lejos en donde me llevó la canción esa mañana. Entonces la recordé.

-Espera.-Me detuve, ella igual, y el viento corrió entre nosotros como un niño pequeño feliz de ganarle una carrera a sus padres.

Sus cabellos volaron hacia adelante.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó.

Me acosté sobre la hierba húmeda por el rocío matutino y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo. Se refugió en mi pecho mientras yo intentaba sacar mi teléfono de mi chaqueta.

Conecté los auriculares y le pasé uno a Esme mientras buscaba en mi lista de reproducción las últimas canciones agregadas. Alice había descargado _Photograph_, seguramente viendo lo que me proponía antes de que lo tuviera claro siquiera.

-Escucha.-Susurré mientras la guitarra comenzaba a sonar.-Cierra los ojos y escucha.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

Sonreí, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a ver a lo lejos el mismo lugar que yo, como la canción nos transportaría a ambos.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

Deseaba estar con ella para siempre, como decía la letra de la canción. Esperaba que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo al escucharla.

Sentía que jamas tendría suficiente de ella, que mirarla a los ojos era como contemplarla por primera vez. Sentimientos que nunca cambiarían, compensando así esos años sin ella. El amor que le tenía superaba cualquier cantidad, la amaba tanto que dolía.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier,_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

Había logrado sanar su alma, reparar ese muy maltratado corazón. Nadie debe hacer sufrir a los ángeles, pero ellos no deberían cruzar el horizonte y venir a estas tierras donde sus habitantes están condenados al sufrimiento.

Me alegra pensar que pude sanarla, darle una mejor vida y una nueva visión del mundo, desde un dorado frío cálido al mismo tiempo que remplazaría para siempre el verde tirando a marrón chocolate que solía colorear su iris cuando era humana.

_We keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still_

Los primeros años de su nueva existencia estudió fotografía entre otras carreras, era su segunda favorita luego de arte. Había tomado muchas fotografías hermosas, de nosotros tambien, capturando emociones y momentos perfectos para siempre.

Era mágico volver a ver nuestros ojos susurrando las mismas emociones, nuestras sonrisas y percibir nuestros corazones cálidos aun congelados, como el tiempo. Todo mágicamente capturado en un papel fotográfico inmune ante el tiempo, congelado para siempre.

Era hermoso, pero ella lo captaba todo mejor pintando.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

Nunca me había lastimado, solo me lastimaba la idea de no poder darle suficiente amor durante nuestros momentos juntos. Me lastimaba contener ese sentimiento, callarlo. Esme jamás me lastimó, ni me lastimaría, pero si alguna vez pasaba algo sabía bien que vendrían cosas mucho peores, como las hubo antes, las habrá después, seguro.

Esta mañana no había sido la primera vez que me llamaba al trabajo. Lo había hecho muchas veces cuando se sentía sola, y esas palabras eran justamente las que no me cansaba de decirle.

"_Espera a que llegue a casa_", entonces la abrazaría fuerte y no la dejaría ir jamás, justo como decía la letra.

_You can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

Aun con los ojos cerrados, comencé a deslizar la caja aterciopelada del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Sonreí, intentando memorizar esa parte de la canción, aunque en el fondo sentía que al final recordaría la letra entera. Esa canción decía mucho más de lo que podría decir yo en palabras, y lo mejor es que rimaba (nunca se me dio bien la poesía).

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

_"Wait for me to come home."_

Recordé mi sueño de esa mañana, como nada fue casualidad. Mi mente me había transportado al Londres donde crecí y la llevó a ella conmigo, como lo hacía ahora. La calle donde todos mis amigos daban su primer beso, la luna manteniendonos unidos en la oscuridad de la noche y la lampara apuntándonos, como un reflector, haciéndonos saber que solo nosotros importábamos.

Abrí mis ojos y estreché a Esme contra mi pecho. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró como con curiosidad. Curiosidad de saber porque habíamos escuchado esa canción.

-Escuché esta canción hoy por la mañana.-Expliqué, sentándome. Enredé los auriculares alrededor de mi celular y lo guardé de nuevo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.-Y... pareció como si en ella estuvieran todas las palabras que no puedo decirte, porque no se explicar.

-Tiene que ver con este día, ¿verdad?-Preguntó, para luego suspirar.-Los chicos, la canción... esa caja azul que tienes en la mano.

Tomé la caja entre mis manos.

-Puede que si. La canción, quiero decir.-Me pasé la mano por mis cabellos.-Alice me habrá visto escuchándola o algo y la habrá descargado a mi celular.-Tomé su mano y comencé a jugar con sus dedos.-Contaba con eso, la verdad.

Asintió, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

-Me gustó la canción, puedo ver a que te refieres con eso de los pensamientos que jamas pudiste decirme.-Sonrió.-¿Y la caja?-Elevó una ceja.

Sonreí levemente.

-¿Recuerdas esa parte en la que menciona _un collar que usabas a tus 16 _o algo así?-Pregunté, acariciando el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. Asintió.-¿Recuerdas que llevabas un relicario en forma de corazón cuando nos conocimos?

Debía recordarlo, también lo llevaba cuando la convertí.

-Si.-Miró con curiosidad la caja.-¿Que hay dentro de la caja?

Abrí el estuche aterciopelado con cuidado y saqué de allí el relicario dorado que sin dudas reconocería. Y lo hizo, como lo noté cuando su mano se movió instintivamente hacia su boca.

-¿Es el mismo?-Preguntó con cierta duda en su tono de voz.

-Si.-Murmuré en respuesta.-Había quedado en la casa donde solíamos vivir Edward y yo antes de que te nos unieras. Alice me dijo que lo encontraría pronto y en uno de mis viajes por trabajo lo encontré. Quise arreglarlo para poder regalártelo por nuestro aniversario pero... pensé en mejor dártelo hoy.

-Este día no debe ser importante.-Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.-No es mi cumpleaños, no es navidad, no es San Valentin... ni nuestro aniversario ni tampoco un día normal donde puedas decir que me regalas algo porque si.-Acercó sus piernas a su pecho.-Odio este día, no quiero que me consueles solo quiero... olvidarlo, _olvidar_.

No supe si estaría bien abrazarla o no. No quería que la consolara porque eso le daría importancia al tema, pero yo tampoco quería verla mal, ni porque le diera importancia a este día ni porque no se la diera.

Tragué saliva y deslicé el colgante por su cuello con cuidado.

-Ábrelo, Esme.-Susurré en su oído.-Cuando te sientas sola, ve como nuestro amor se congela en esa fotografía, como nuestros sentimientos están intactos y todo deja de doler.-Besé su mejilla.

Acarició con sus dedos el tan familiar relicario y lo abrió con cuidado. Quizás temía encontrar esa foto de su boda con Charles que este le obligó a poner en lugar de la de su familia, que siempre había estado ahí. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba al encontrar la foto de nuestra boda.

Cada vez que miraba esa foto sentía la misma ansiedad de aquella vez, como si todo pudiera pasar en esos minutos separados. Luego la veía llegar y algo en mi interior se detenía, como siempre que la miraba. Solo que al verla esa vez, de blanco, con esa sonrisa tan... _real_, simplemente me sentí completo.

-No sabía que foto elegir, nos hemos sacado muchas estos últimos años y en todas estas... tan hermosa.-Susurré con adoración divina, como si estuviera contemplando la mejor obra de arte. Lo era, porque ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Tomé su mano y besé sus nudillos mientras ella seguía absorta en la foto.-Supuse que lo mejor sería que pudieras abrir ese relicario y encontrar una foto de nuestra boda, como para recordar como inició todo.-Sonreí.-Y, de esa forma, siempre me mantendrás cerca de tu corazón. Siempre contigo.

Asintió, sonriendo con ternura a la foto. No pude contenerme y volví a besar su mejilla.

-¿Y la frase? No conocías esta canción hasta hoy...-Preguntó refiriéndose a la frase que quise que grabaran para acompañar a foto. Había olvidado que escogí esa, entre todas las que pensé, la cual curiosamente formaba parte de la canción que ambos habíamos escuchado hace unos minutos apenas.

-Es la frase que te repito siempre que estoy conduciendo camino a casa, y hablamos por teléfono.-Expliqué, acercandola a mi.-Susurro "_espera a que llegue a casa_", siempre. Ahora esa frase estará contigo siempre también, para que recuerdes que no importa que tan lejos esté, siempre voy a regresar a ti.

Sonrió, se giró hacia mi y besó mis labios como si nunca antes los hubiera sentido de la misma forma.

Desde entonces, cada vez que esta sola, esperando a que conteste el teléfono en donde quiera que esté, abre el pequeño relicario, observa la foto y lee la frase.

"_Wait for me to come home..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hace mucho que vengo imaginando un songfic de esta canción pero me cuesta mucho ponerlo en palabras. Lo intenté varias veces y quedó esto, ¿Que opinan? ¿Reviews? Quisiera leer sus opiniones.<strong>

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


End file.
